


Hesitance - Royal Assassin Hoshi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [37]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Cultural Differences, King Woozi, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Parents, Past, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “I wasn’t. I found a purpose.”Jihoon leaned forward. “What was it?”“Doesn’t matter.”Jihoon scoffed.That was useful~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Assassin Hoshi and King Woozi talk at night
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Hesitance - Royal Assassin Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~~  
> Sorry for the late update. My hand was aching so I gave it rest today. So I might take a break before posting the next fic. A days break. Max. Maybe. I will work hard on recovery!!!  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

There was rustling by his side.

_ Direct right. Near pulse. _

Jihoon took the dagger and lashed it in the vicinity of the sound. He was right about the location then. With his heart thumping in his ears, he poised the poisoned dagger and looked up to see the man who could kill him at any time.

He was met with a familiar tiger mask and pair of eyes staring at him levelly.

_ Hoshi _

“King Woozi, I am just checking for anything on the bed for the beginning of my shift. I am sorry for waking you.”

There was a flatness in his voice in his voice that seemed a new addition from a month ago.

“Um...Your Highness...Can you take your dagger away?” 

Then only did Jihoon notice that they had been frozen in that position. He took the knife away and placed it in its scabbard underneath the pillow.

“It is good that you are vigilant.” Hoshi said, sighing. Coupled with the compliment he jumped onto the table by the side of the bed and curled onto it. “Pretend I’m not here.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. This man woke him up, made him alert and then asked him to go back to sleep.

“As if it were that easy.”

“Sure it is.” Hoshi grumbled out.

Jihoon frowned. “Oi. Respect. I’m your King.”

That brought a twinkle of eyes to the assassin. “Well, you aren’t wearing your crown right now so...”

Jihoon huffed. “I sleep as a normal man. Not a King.”

“Then I wouldn’t need to be here.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. Again with the glib tongue. He had begrudgingly missed this, but he would tell the Assassin that over his dead body.

“So you finally came back. What did you do these past weeks?”

Hoshi tapped the chin of his mask thoughtfully.

“Routine patrols. Today I was woken up as backup. So I’m here.”

Jihoon relaxed on the side. He seemed to be on call. What had Seungcheol blackmailed him with? But anyway, he trusted the man’s judgement, so he wouldn’t prod...for now.

“Are you supposed to be sleepy while guarding the King?”

Hoshi rested his head on the wall.

“You were the one who said you were a normal person.” Jihoon pursed his lips. “Also, Sleep and cough. You can’t control them. They just come whenever they want. They don’t know any king.”

The man added in a shrug making Jihoon huff in amusement. The man was like a child.

“The Late King used to sleep with his crown. Said I should too when I become King. Because we never know if we will wake up with a head to put it on. Maybe I should start doing that when you are on duty.” Jihoon said in a teasing manner.

Of course, he had no intention of copying his father. In manner or motives. 

Hoshi laughed. “I assure you, you don’t need to. My mother used to say something actually. One of the Assassin's jobs is to make sure the man who takes off his crown one night lives to put it on the next.”

There was a far off look in his eyes. But Jihoon could only focus on the absurdity of the entire statement.

“Is that the kind of advice a mother gives her son?”

Hoshi turned to him. “Is that the kind of advice a father gives his son?”

Jihoon refused to succumb to the urge to tell the Assassin it was none of his business. “It is if he is a King first and a father next.”

“Then I am justified when my mother was my teacher first then my mother.”

_ Sly man _

“Well, bring me the crown we were talking about.” Jihoon pointed to the crown lying on the side on a platter destined for it. It had been designed for his head. Unlike places where the crown was the same that was handed down, Their Kingdom had the tradition of changing the crown every time a new ruler ascended to show that each rule will be unique and just as precious. And that the crown would be impermanent or lose it’s value the moment you are not in the right path. 

Jihoon had always felt it didn’t fit right for him. Maybe it was because, unlike the tradition of the previous king making the successor’s crown, Seungcheol had made it for him.

“You don’t seem to like it much.” Hoshi stated and he hopped down and strode to the corner of the room.

“I don’t. You know that.”

Hoshi turned to him slyly. You could feel it with his gaze. 

“I do. But you seem particularly peeved when you say crown. As if that doesn’t feel right.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t. It doesn’t fit well.”

Hoshi’s eyes widened through the mask. Maybe it was the honesty.

“I heard you change crowns. Maybe it wasn’t meant for you?”

“It was. But my brother, the Prime Minister, said it was and has always been made to be uncomfortable. Such that you are reminded of the burden.”

Hoshi lifted the platter and sat on one side of the bed. Jihoon let him. There wasn’t a sense of intrusion into personal space when it came to Hoshi because he knew the man wouldn’t cross some lines. 

“Maybe you should make your own crown. And ask Chan to do the same next time?”

Jihoon started.

“Why would I do that?”

“Well first, the fit would be better.”

Jihoon snorted.

Hoshi held out the crown in his hands. Jihoon observed it. A ring of a mixture of five specific metals that was simple. Studded with five gems and that were indegenous to the area. Encircled in hands that were coarse on the inside and smooth on the outside.

“Why would I try to do that?”

Hoshi joined him in staring at the crown. 

“I-I hesitate to tell you what to do, after all, we barely know each other. But thank you for giving me the chance to explain...”

Jihoon nodded for him to continue.

“I often think of the Crown as a dream. It-”

“Please don’t give me analogies. I get enough from everyone around me. I swear reality becomes hazy everytime a new one is added to the list.”

A light laugh, that was muffled by the mask, escaped the Assassin. It was a moment where all lethargy left the both of them. They were in their own bubble. And it was honestly something Jihoon craved for. Company.

“Okay, Your crown is something someone else made for you. That way, they force you to be who they want you to be. Look at this one. Simple and utilitarian. Maybe the way Prince Dino interprets the duties of the King would be different. Can you really choose for him?”

Jihoon frowned. “How will he know?”

Hoshi shrugged. “My mother asked me the same thing. ‘How will you know what you will do in the future with what I have taught you?’” Then he paused. “But I told her, until I found out, I wouldn’t use your techniques. I will make my own.”

“So you were essentially defenseless for a few years?”

Hesitation was obvious in the man’s figure.

“I wasn’t. I found a purpose.”

Jihoon leaned forward. “What was it?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Jihoon scoffed.

_ That was useful _

“But till today, I practiced, but never applied what my mother taught me. Because she is not me.”

“But wasn’t she an Assassin? Wasn’t that why you are as you are today?”

Jihoon couldn’t help but sound eager. This man had a similar story as him. Trying to break away. Find one’s own purpose. Learning what the previous generation knew, but never applying it. Because they knew better.

“Yes.” There was helplessness deep in that voice that expressed itself as defeat. “Therefore, I ask you to not do the same thing we were forced to do. And-”

“Break the cycle.”

The eyes behind the mask, the only indication of a life that was as trapped as his, showed its happiness in a crinkled smile.

“Break the cycle indeed.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of his Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!  
> I love this because it again emphasises the importance of the past what happens in the future. That they are products of their past and how they strive not to be exactly that T_T  
> I might take a break tomorrow because my hand in paining (game injury sorry)  
> After this me go watch GoSe so no spoilers ;)  
>  **QUESTION: How would you characterise their relationship with their parents?**  
>   
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
